


De camino al Valle del Sol

by Siari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasia, Gen, M/M, Reyes - Freeform, seres mitológicos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siari/pseuds/Siari
Summary: Un chico perdido en el bosque ya era algo preocupante. Que este chico ostentara una corona sobre su cabeza y  despertara en el valle prohibido despertaba un mal presagio.





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para el evento de "Santa Secreto" organizado en el grupo Pliroy "JYuri world" en Facebook.
> 
> Aclaración: Todos los personajes mencionados son obra de Mitsurou Kubo y Estudios MAPPA. Este trabajo tiene como único fin el entretener.

**C** uando salió de su hogar esa mañana, creyó que ese sería un día como todos los demás, que sólo saldría a recolectar fruta y revisar que los árboles y plantas aún tenían buena salud. Nunca imaginó que se encontraría con un hombre tirado en medio del bosque.

El joven elfo no se acercó de inmediato, sopesando la situación. Bien podía ser un simple humano perdido o bien una amenaza con intenciones de destruir el bosque.

El ser no mostraba un aura maligna, sin embargo siempre se debía tener precaución. El hombre en el suelo empezó a moverse, y el elfo detrás del árbol maldijo por lo bajo no tener su carcaj consigo ese día.

Con el sigilo que lo caracterizaba se movió al siguiente árbol más cercano. Debía asegurarse de lo que estaba por enfrentar si es que tenía que hacerlo. Desde ahí pudo ver mejor al hombre. Tenía la piel un tanto tostada y el cabello más obscuro jamás visto. Vestía de forma sencilla pero a juzgar por la tela y las botas no era un campesino. Había a un lado de su cuerpo una pequeña corona y fue entonces que el elfo se decidió acercarse del todo a revisar. Él lo conocía, conocía ese rostro incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Como si pudiese leer su mente, el otro hombre abrió los ojos asustado. Desorientado miró a su alrededor  y al chico que tenía a su lado.

—¿Dónde estoy? —el temor emanaba de su garganta mientras se levantaba.

«Es más alto de lo que creí» pensó.

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre moreno se estabilizó entonces, su rostro comenzó a calmarse como si entendiera de repente su situación.

—Me desmayé. Estaba paseando por el bosque y me desmayé —no dijo más, tal vez apenado de su debilidad.

—Hmm, sólo eres otro sujeto perdido en este bosque —dijo el ser más bajo y joven—. Aún así te vale no hacer nada raro. Tienes suerte que no tenga mis flechas en este momento o ya no podrías hablar. Los humanos no tienen nada que hacer aquí —sentenció con dureza en su voz.

—¿Humanos? —y entonces se percató de la divinidad que emanaba  el joven enfrente de él. Con la piel nívea y lustrosa, los ojos de esmeralda, las orejas puntiagudas y el cabello tan resplandeciente como el oro, parecía brillar, con sutileza pero con la más clara afirmación que su naturaleza no era la de los simples hombres. No supo que decir, a estas alturas ya todo era posible o él simplemente aún estaba durmiendo y soñando con un ángel—. ¿Estoy soñando? —pero antes que pudiese contestarle el dolor en su pierna derecha le avisó que todo era real.

—No, sólo estás en la parte equivocada del bosque, humano. Seguro te has perdido sin darte cuenta. Regresa a casa, deben estar esperándote —dio media vuelta y amagó con irse.

—¡Espera! No sé como regresar, ¿y por qué dices que es la parte equivocada?

—¿No es obvio? —se señaló él mismo—. Aquí no habitan humanos, humano.

—Entonces tú eres un elfo, ¿verdad?  —había oído de ellos en los cuentos, de la belleza inhumana y de la delicadez e inteligencia de esos divinos seres. Y claro, de las características orejas.

El elfo asintió.

—Yo soy Jean Jacques Leroy  y…

—Yo sé bien quién eres —interrumpió.

—¿En serio? —el otro chico parecía emocionado. Había pasado de la confusión y el terror a la emoción y un carisma jovial.

—Todo mundo conoce a los reyes y a sus hijos. Tú eres el príncipe, el hijo mayor.

El príncipe asintió un poco sorprendido.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —sonrió acercándose un poco. Él se alejó ante este movimiento.

—Eso es algo que no te importa.

—Oh, vaya que si me importa, por eso te lo pregunto —rio animado.

—No, no te importa porque ya te vas.

—Te repito: no sé el camino.

—Sigue la hojarasca roja. Ella te guiará. Ah, pero ten cuidado, en las últimas semanas un monstruo se ha visto rondando los alrededores.

Jean Jacques palideció ante lo último.

—¿Ha hecho algún daño?

—No en este bosque, no sabemos allá afuera. Es mejor que te vayas antes que la bruja te encuentre y te eche de aquí por las malas —advirtió.

—¿Bruja? Por favor llévame con ella.

 


	2. La Bruja

**D** espués de rogar por una hora que lo llevara con la bruja, el joven elfo accedió cuando por suerte para Jean Jacques, una herida en su pierna derecha le hizo quejarse. En principio dijo que no era nada, lo cual a juzgar por su rostro si era y mucho. Se había negado enseñarle la herida, pero en el momento que comprendió que eso podía generarle una ventaja y que el elfo lo ayudaría, el muy desgraciado—en palabras del elfo—lo usó y dramatizó todo: «Oh, pobre de mí, padeceré esta desgracia aquí, solo y perdido en un bosque mágico. Si tan sólo hubiese una generosa alma que me ayudara. Si tan solo hubiese quién cumpliera mi último deseo antes de morir y me llevara con la bruja».

 Y así fue como el elfo tuvo que regresar en sus pasos y llevarlo a la aldea. Y no era porque quisiese ayudar a ese tonto príncipe, sino porque como habitante y cuidador del bosque no podía dejar sufriendo a ninguna creatura, así fuese este un humano, y él no tenía a la mano ningún remedio ni era experto en ellos, debían ir hasta allá para que le trataran lo que fuese que le hiciese sangrar la pierna. Además, cualquier perdido en el bosque debía reportarse sino era regresado a tiempo, y él no sabía que tanto tiempo llevaba Jean Jacques ahí, y era peligroso ahora que sabía que ese no era un simple bosque.

Tardaron cerca de media hora para llegar, en parte porque la herida no le permitía caminar muy rápido y otra parte porque Jean Jacques Leroy no paraba de maravillarse con lo que veía a su alrededor. El bosque tenía un brillo especial, igual que el hermoso elfo a su lado, y en algunas partes parecía que el sol estaba más cerca por lo increíblemente luminoso que se veía. Era diferente a cualquier parte del bosque que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Él solía pensar que el pequeño bosque del jardín donde jugaba con sus hermanos era lo más precioso y estaba equivocado. La sorpresa creció cuando casi pisa a unos gnomos que caminaban por ahí y le gritaron que se fijara por donde caminaba. Pero su mayor asombro fue cuando un árbol se movió, abrió los ojos y le habló: «¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí, humano?». El príncipe casi cae de espaldas pero logró equilibrarse.

—Está conmigo, no te preocupes, estaba perdido y lo llevo a la aldea —había cierto respeto en la voz del elfo.

—¿Con la Señora? —la voz del árbol era profunda y áspera.

—Sí, con ella. Ella juzgara el que esté aquí o no.

El árbol pareció comprender pues volvió a ser un árbol normal sin rostro y sin hablar.

—Eso si me sorprendió.

—Los _Ent_ son seres pacíficos, pero como guardianes del bosque es su responsabilidad saber si alguien extraño entra hasta este punto de nuestro territorio.

El chico asintió. Recordó al grupo de caballeros esparcidos en el castillo, cada quién con un lugar específico que cuidar.

—Entonces ¿por eso no había _Ent_ u otras creaturas en dónde me perdí?

—Así es, esa es la parte del bosque donde los humanos logran perderse. Ahí seguro alguien los encontrará y los llevará de regreso. Es poco probable que puedan llegar hasta aquí…Y si eso sucede los _Ent_ se encargan de avisar o de bloquear su paso. Por ejemplo, en este momento la bruja ya  sabe que vamos con ella.

***

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, el joven hombre quedó aún más maravillado que antes. La aldea estaba situada en un claro con grandes árboles alrededor. Estos árboles tenían voluminosas raíces, y en lo más bajo de su tronco una puerta decorada con enredaderas. Imaginó que esas eran las casas de los habitantes. Llegaron hasta una de esas casas-árbol, tal vez la casa-árbol más grande y majestuosa de todas. Había cientos de flores de distintos colores alrededor, entre las raíces y sobre ellas.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que tocar pues inmediatamente ellos pisaron las piedrecillas de la entrada, la puerta se abrió. Pese a que aquel lugar debía estar obscuro como lo imaginó el príncipe, aquella habitación era tan luminosa como el bosque.

Había una enorme y rústica mesa redonda de madera  en medio, llena de flores, hierbas y frutas, y justo encima de ella una enredadera gruesa llena de flores blancas.

—Por favor, pasen y siéntense —escuchó una voz cantarina—. Tomen algo y coman.

Una figura femenina saludó de pronto. Era una mujer joven, tal vez de su edad o un poco menos. Tenía una larga cabellera roja trenzada que colgaba a un lado de su hombro y con flores adornada. Su piel no era tan blanca como la del hermoso elfo, pero tenía esa sensación de brillar, y sus ojos azul cielo le daban un aspecto amable y cariñoso. No tenía orejas puntiagudas y el joven descartó que se tratara de un elfo.

—Buenos días, señora —saludó con respeto el príncipe, como le habían enseñado, sobre todo si  se trataba de alguien a quién pedías un favor—. Mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, príncipe de Francia. Hoy vengo a…

—Está bien, dejemos toda esa formalidad —la alegre voz de la bruja lo interrumpió. Era la segunda vez que le hacían eso en ese día. ¿Así eran todo ahí en el bosque?—. Yo soy Mila, y me han avisado que venías para acá con Yuri porque estabas perdido. Yuri, ¿por qué no le mostraste el camino de vuelta?

—Así que te llamas Yuri —le sonrió travieso al pequeño elfo. Éste hizo una cara de desagrado.

—Este tonto humano está un poco herido de la pierna y suplicaba verte. Tuve que traerlo o no se callaría.

—Ya veo tu problema —miró al hombre directo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste encontrar este lugar?

—No lo sé, señora —su rostro nuevamente se tornaba angustioso. Yuri frunció el ceño percatándose que verdaderamente ese tonto príncipe tenía problemas y eso lo había llevado hasta ahí—. Estaba caminando por el bosque, buscando algo y —titubeó—… Bueno, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté estaba en este bosque mágico, con Yuri a mi lado —hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia Yuri, y éste volteó a ver a otro lado con los brazos cruzados—. Pero cuando oí que era un lugar mágico y había una bruja, supe que tenía que estar aquí. Vengo a solicitar su ayuda, le suplico me escuche —su voz se cortó en un ruego. Yuri pensó que nunca vería a un miembro de la realeza pedir de esa forma.

Mila asintió con empatía.

—Yuri, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? —pidió la mujer.

—¿Por qué? Yo lo traje aquí, merezco saber cualquier cosa que esté pasando o vaya a pasar con este sujeto —un carácter rebelde emergió del elfo. Jean Jacques pensó que eso sólo resaltaba su joven apariencia y al mismo tiempo contrastaba con la delicadeza de sus facciones.

—Yuri, ya hemos hablado de esto —tocó con su dedo la punta de la nariz del chico que se empinaba con las manos sobre la mesa—. Sabes que debes mantenerte al margen de estas conversaciones —esta vez besó y acarició su mejilla con ternura. El gesto era casi maternal  y Yuri sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y parecía a punto de una rabieta, pero se limitó a girar sobre sus pies, con gracia a pesar de su enojo, y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

—Nuestro Yuri tiene un carácter explosivo —sonrió comprensiva—, pero es un chico de buen corazón —se acercó a él con una bandeja de hierbas—. Por favor, siéntese, Príncipe. Veamos esa herida mientras me cuenta que ha pasado en su familia.

 

Después de una hora que a Yuri le parecieron años, la puerta de la bruja se abrió y un Jean Jacques salió de ahí con un mueca extraña en la cara. Yuri no sabía si había resuelto sus problemas o sólo se habían complicado más. Caminó un par de pasos fuera y Yuri se percató que ya no cojeaba y su tobillo derecho estaba envuelto en hierbas.

Mila salió detrás de él y los llamó:

—Aún no se vayan, entren los dos por favor, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Ambos obedecieron.

Mila tomó asiento nuevamente y los invitó a hacer lo mismo. Con la punta de los dedos dio tres toques suaves sobre una piedra negra encima de la mesa. JJ podía jurar que no la había visto hacía unos momentos. Repentinamente se escuchó el toque en la puerta, pero no era la puerta por donde ellos habían entrado, sino una pequeña ubicada  a la derecha de donde se encontraba Mila.

—Adelante —contestó Mila.

La pequeña puerta tomó el tamaño adecuado para que una persona de altura normal pasara por ahí. Apareció entonces un hombre joven con una capa de piel de animal sobre su espalda. Sus ojos obscuros eran severos y la expresión general de su rostro era fría cuando lo vio. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, no muy profunda pero sí visible desde donde se encontraba.

—Mi señora —saludó con la mano en el pecho y una inclinación de cabeza. Había en el tono áspero y profundo de su voz una señal inequívoca de respeto. Mila le sonrió y apretó su mano. El hombre desconocido volteó a ver a Yuri e hizo una mueca extraña que Jean Jacques podía jurar era una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde has estado, Otabek? Teníamos práctica de arco esta semana —reprochó Yuri un tanto molesto.

—He estado en una misión.

—Y me temo que tengo otra para ti —le informó Mila—. El príncipe aquí presente —lo señaló—, ha venido a solicitar mi ayuda, sin embargo el problema se sale de mis manos, necesito del consejo de Viktor para esto —Jean Jacques notó como Yuri se tensaba—. Necesitaré nuevamente de tu ayuda, Otabek —este asintió.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué ayudaremos a un humano? —y pudo percibir como a él no le agradaba su presencia.

—Lo sabrás en su debido momento, ahora es mejor así. Pero créeme cuando te digo que esto también nos incumbe —el hombre asintió por segunda vez sin replicar. Mila le entregó un pergamino que hizo aparecer con su mano—. Cuento contigo para esto, Otabek.

El hombre volvió a inclinar su cabeza con respeto antes de despedirse y marcharse. Fue entonces que Jean Jacques pudo darse cuenta que las piernas del hombre eran peludas como las de un ciervo y en vez de pies tenía pezuñas. Sólo  su torso y su cabeza eran las de un hombre.

—¿Y yo para qué estoy aquí? —el reclamo de Yuri lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, tú, mi querido Yuri, serás el guía del príncipe durante su estancia.


End file.
